Cornerstone
by RG1998
Summary: Aquello era estúpido. Sabía que tenía que superarlo y hacer su vida, porque Kyle seguramente ya lo había hecho. Se sentía tan patético. Acostándose con cualquier persona con el cabello rojo sólo porque le traía recuerdos. ¿Qué clase de marica despechado hace eso?


**Por alguna razón, siempre que trato de escribir un one-shot Kyman, termino sintiendo la enorme necesidad de alargarlo y desarrollarlo en 20 capítulos más. No puedo evitarlo, es una maldita necesidad. Pero confío en que esta vez resistiré la tentación. Por cierto, los entendidos en la materia(?) habrán notado que el título de este fic es una referencia a la canción de Arctic Monkeys. No es un songfic, pero se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba. ¿Quieren tener ganas de cortarse las venas con una galletita? Escuchen la versión del álbum "Straighten The Rudden". It's so fucking sad. Por cierto, considero oportuno contestar a la duda que muchos de los que hayan oído esta canción (principalmente las últimas dos estrofas) tendrán. La respuesta es no. Cartman no se va a coger a Ike bajo ningún concepto. Tranquilos jajaja. En fin, empecemos, que se supone que esto tiene que ser triste. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Aquello era estúpido. Sabía que tenía que superarlo y hacer su vida, porque Kyle seguramente ya lo había hecho. Se sentía tan patético. Acostándose con cualquier persona con el cabello rojo sólo porque le traía recuerdos. ¿Qué clase de marica despechado hace eso?<p>

Se incorporó, quitándose el brazo de la mujer que tenía al lado de encima. Tomó su celular de la mesa de luz y revisó los mensajes. Nada, como siempre. Escuchó un bostezo, y por lo tanto miró hacia al otro lado de la cama. La casi-desconocida estaba sentada, sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho y rascándose el ojo derecho con su mano libre.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó, con la voz cansada y rasposa.

—Uh... Casi las diez—respondió, mirando el reloj de su teléfono.

—Demonios, tengo que irme ahora—se quejó. Claramente no quería salir de la cama—. Usaste condón, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Genial. ¿Lo compraste tú?

—Mhm.

—Bueno, entonces no hay gastos adicionales—levantó su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse—. ¿Te importa si uso tu baño? Tengo una resaca muy fuerte y quiero vomitar.

—Adelante.

—Gracias, cielo—se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño.

Escuchó el sonido de arcadas proviniendo del otro lado de la pared al cabo de unos segundos. Sin duda esa chica había bebido demasiado. Luego de casi dos minutos de arruinar completamente su escusado y probablemente más que eso, ella regresó al dormitorio. Se miró en un espejo de la pared, tratando de arreglar su cabello despeinado y su maquillaje corrido. Después, tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Fue un placer, uh...

—Eric—aclaró, dándose cuenta de que, con todos los clientes que seguramente tenía, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de intentar memorizar su nombre.

—Fue un placer, Eric. Espero volver a verte pronto.

—No pasará.

—Ya lo sé—dijo, y luego soltó una pequeña risa tonta—. ¿Sabes? Me han pedido permiso para llamarme puta, zorra y esclava, pero nunca nadie me había preguntado si podía decirme judío. Fue un cambio interesante, supongo.

—¿No tienes que ver a ese viejo millonario que siempre huele a cigarrillo?

—Oh, sí, el señor Roberts. Me espera en su mansión dentro de una hora. Adiós, cariño—sacudió la mano en señal de saludo y se marchó definitivamente.

Siempre hacía eso. Cuando una mujer (fuera o no prostituta) era genuinamente simpática, más allá de lo que su trabajo o el hecho de que hubieran dormido juntos le exigía, la alejaba. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, más que la de sí mismo. Así había sido desde hace años.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó en la secundaria. Cuando todos tenían dieciséis, para ser precisos. La profesora de historia pidió un trabajo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y no tuvo mejor idea que emparejar a Kyle y Cartman. Demás está decir que las cosas no terminarían bien, pero sin duda terminaron mejor de lo esperado.<p>

Así que, mientras Kyle realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande por buscar en libros información sobre fechas y nombres raros de ciudades, Cartman no hacía más que leer en voz alta artículos de Internet que describían con una exactitud casi sádica, todas las atrocidades de las que eran víctimas los judíos en los campos de concentración.

—¿Quieres dejar esa porquería en paz? Es muy insensible—pidió el pelirrojo, enojado.

—Sólo estoy haciendo nuestra tarea, Kahl. Tenemos que investigar bien si queremos tener una A—explicó hipócritamente, feliz de lograr hacerlo sentir mal.

—Lo que estás haciendo es restregarme toda la mierda por la que pasó mi gente en la cara.

—Yo no puedo modificar la historia. Y si tanto te molesta que trate de estudiar, entonces lárgate. Es mi casa y se hace lo que yo quiero.

—Perfecto, me voy—cerró el libro y se paró de su asiento—. Terminaré esto yo solo, le diré a la profesora que tú no quisiste cooperar seriamente y arreglaré que te quedes sin tu parte de la nota.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, tramposo!

—Puedo y lo haré. Si sabes lo que te conviene, dejarás de leer esos jodidos blogs nazis y me ayudarás con los resúmenes.

—¡Argh, está bien! Díctame y yo escribo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

—Te estoy dando la opción de no permitir que arruine tu trabajo.

—No quiero esa opción. Ponte a trabajar en serio.

—Sí, mi amo—rodó los ojos.

Para cuando lograron terminar de hacer todo, era demasiado tarde como para que Kyle regresara a su casa. Por eso, tuvo que pedir para pasar la noche allí y enviarle un mensaje a su madre, avisándole. Luego de eso, decidieron mirar una película. La típica película con zombies, planes secretos del gobierno y actrices con pechos grandes. Era aburrida, cliché y casi carente de sentido. No obstante, ambos estaban muy concentrados en verla, como si en realidad estuvieran tratando de distraerse con eso para que sus miradas no se desviaran a otro sitio. La situación se sentía más extraña de lo que debería.

Ninguno sabría explicar muy bien lo que pasó después. Fueron moviéndose un poco más cerca el uno del otro. Todo iba tan lento, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Treinta minutos de explosiones y monstruos en la televisión, y la mano de Cartman ya estaba sobre la rodilla de Kyle. Cuarenta minutos y le estaba acariciando la pierna muy despacio. Una hora y ya se estaban abrazando lo más sutilmente posible. Una hora y media, y se estaban besando. Créditos finales y ya estaban sin ropa.

Las cosas fluyeron tan naturalmente, que no podían entender cómo habían llegado a esas instancias. No se habían presentado motivos para pensar que había atracción hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera silencios incómodos. Nada. Y de un momento a otro... pues todo. A pesar de lo confuso que era aquello, no se detuvieron para hacerse preguntas, y jamás se arrepintieron.

* * *

><p>Estaba muy enfadado. Esto no era lo que había pedido. La hermosa muchacha que estaba parada frente a la puerta de su apartamento no se parecía en lo absoluto a lo que quería. Era demasiado voluptuosa, y aunque tenía el cabello de un bonito y natural tono anaranjado, éste era demasiado lacio. Sin mencionar que no tenía esa furia encendida en los ojos, que ni siquiera eran verdes. Al menos no con esa luz. Eran más bien de un azul verdoso. Pero no verdes.<p>

—Hola—saludó ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Ah, hola—correspondió el saludo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Tú eres quien llamó?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. Siéntete como en tu casa—le abrió camino para que se adentrara en la sala de estar, cosa que ella hizo.

Llevaba un vestido strapless negro y corto, que abrazaba sus curvas a la perfección, como si fuera una segunda piel. Fuera quien fuera, esa cualquiera era una jodida diosa convertida en mortal. Cualquier hombre estaría desesperado por llevarla a la cama. Cualquier hombre heterosexual. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera ya desesperado por olvidarse de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ella, salvo por el color del cabello.

—Bueno, tenemos dos horas—anunció, esperando a que él reaccionara—. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

—Uh... Sonará extraño, pero... pasarán "El ataque de los zombies robots" en el canal siete. ¿Te importa si la vemos?

—¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese?—cuestionó arqueando una ceja, pero luego suspiró entendiendo que tenía que hacer su trabajo—Está bien, veámosla.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la enorme televisión. Al cabo de treinta minutos, él colocó una mano sobre su rodilla.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas después de la primera vez que dejaron que aquello pasara, aún seguían haciendo un gran intento por evitarse lo más posible. Era difícil, ya que tenían amigos de toda la vida en común, pero tenían que hacerlo. No podían ni mirarse a la cara después de todo lo que había sucedido. Trataban de no quedarse solos por mucho tiempo, de esquivar lo más posible cualquier tema que pudiera llegar a ser lo más remotamente sexual (y con Kenny eso era complicado), y de dirigirse la palabra lo justo y necesario.<p>

Sin embargo, ya no pudieron continuar viviendo así, cuando todos los maestros se enteraron, debido a la profesora de historia, que el trabajo que hicieron sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial había obtenido la calificación más alta de la clase. Al parecer, todo el profesorado se convenció de que eran muy buenos trabajando juntos, así que la mayoría los nombró compañeros de equipo. No podían seguir escapándose el uno del otro. El año electivo estaba en juego.

No había nadie en la biblioteca de la escuela. La tranquilidad era insoportable. Estaban tratando de concentrarse lo más posible en los libros de física.

—Esta mierda es imposible de entender—se quejó Cartman.

—No lo es. Mira, las ondas sinusoidales son las que...—comenzó a decir.

Mientras escuchaba atentamente toda la explicación (aún sin comprender nada), no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar a Kyle, mientras este señalaba el ejercicio con el extremo de su lápiz, seguramente pretendiendo que su amigo prestara atención al libro. Pero aún así continuó hablando hasta terminar de decir todas las definiciones.

—¿Ahora sí lo comprendes?—preguntó, levantando la vista.

—Uh... Sí, claro.

—Entonces, cuéntame qué son las ondas sinusoidales—se cruzó de brazos.

—Las ondas sinusoidales son... Bueno, ya sabes, ondas.

—Cartman, si no prestas atención, no importa cuántas veces repita lo mismo. Ahora, ¿podrías demostrar algo de interés en esto? Quiero terminar rápido para poder irme.

—¿Te importaría dejar de actuar como si no nos hubiéramos revolcado?—demandó sin pensar en lo que decía.

—¿Eh?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Lo hicimos, Kahl. Tuvimos sexo. Así que deja de fingir que no pasó—ya estaba demasiado jodido como para retirar lo que había dicho.

—Pensé que...—pasó saliva—Pensé que eso era lo que querías hacer. Pretender que no sucedió nada de eso.

—Por favor, judío, ¿qué carajo fue eso? Ni siquiera nos gustamos. Ni siquiera soy marica, fue un momento de debilidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo olvidamos?

—Porque lo estamos olvidando mal. Se supone que deberíamos ignorar eso, no ignorarnos entre nosotros. No quiero que las cosas sigan así de raras. Quiero seguir insultándote, y que tú hagas lo mismo. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, o lo que sea.

—Uh... Yo no estoy haciendo raras las cosas. Tú lo haces. Tú me has estado evitando.

—Creí que tú estabas tratando de evitarme a mí.

—En lo absoluto. Estaba convencido de que tú preferías que cortáramos lazos para no tener que volver a mencionar el tema.

—Somos unos idiotas, Kahl—se rió.

—Lo sé—hizo lo mismo—. ¿Así que vamos a convertir ese polvo en polvo bajo la alfombra?

—Por supuesto. Nunca debió pasar.

—Claro que no. Es decir, ¿tú y yo? Debe ser lo más ridículo que haya oído en mi vida.

—Ni que lo digas. No sé cómo permitimos que esa mierda pasara. El solo pensar en tener sexo contigo me indigesta ahora.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Hey, no estuve tan mal, ¿o sí?

—No, Cartman. No estuviste nada mal.

—Tú tampoco, judío.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron trabajando en los ejercicios de física.

* * *

><p>Esta mujer se acercaba un poco más a lo que estaba buscando. Su cabello rojo no se veía tan natural, pero era muy rizado. Tenía enormes ojos verdes, aunque un poco más oscuros de lo que deberían ser. Era bastante delgada. No, "delgada" no era la palabra. Estilizada. Demasiado estilizada como para tocarla en la oscuridad y fingir que se trataba de un hombre. Y sus pechos no eran exageradamente grandes, aunque tampoco eran fáciles de ignorar. Aún así, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que valiera la pena pagar por ella.<p>

Pero lo mejor de todo, era lo bien que se sentía abrazarla. Con los ojos cerrados, era casi como abrazar a Kyle. Pensó que jamás volvería a sentir rizos molestos haciéndole cosquillas en su cara mientras envolvía a alguien con los brazos, pero aún así no era lo mismo. Y no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por no llorar.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?—consultó la prostituta, confundida y tratando de sonar comprensiva y tierna.

—Déjame llamarte Kahl, por favor.

—Llámame como quieras—aprobó sensualmente—. Vamos a la cama, ¿sí? Sólo tenemos una dos horas.

—Está bien.

* * *

><p>Pasó más de un año, y definitivamente, esa noche en la que dejaron de odiarse siguió siendo polvo bajo la alfombra. Nada había cambiado. Pero cambiaría ahora, de una vez por todas.<p>

Era 31 de diciembre. Mientras todos en el pueblo miraban al gigantesco reloj del ayuntamiento, gritando los números de la cuenta regresiva y esperando los fuegos artificiales, ellos estaban algo apartados, conversando de tonterías. No sabían cómo llegaron a estar tan aislados de la fiesta, pero la nieve caía más fuerte que nunca. Hacía mucho frío, y Kyle era terriblemente sensible a eso. Así que Cartman le abrazó, harto de escucharlo quejarse y hacer ese exasperante sonido de frotar sus manos en busca de algo de calor. El otro chico sólo se dejó abrazar, algo sorprendido.

Eric se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaba más. Nunca había abrazado a algo que pareciera tan frágil, (a pesar de que Kyle le había pateado el culo muchas veces y no era débil en lo absoluto), y eso despertó alguna clase de instinto extraño en él. Tenía la necesidad de cubrirlo lo más posible. De evitar que se hiciera daño. Entendía lo incoherente que esa idea era, ya que él fue la persona que más daño le hizo en su vida. Pero no importaba. No importaba porque Kyle estaba temblando, porque podía sentir su respiración contra su mejilla y podía percibir fácilmente los latidos de su corazón. Y luego notó las manos que se aferraban a sus hombros, como si eso le brindara cierta seguridad.

—C-Cartman...—tartamudeó, en parte por el frío y en parte por el justificado asombro.

—¿Sí?—dijo el aludido, hablando bajo, como si tuviera miedo de espantarle.

—Ya no quiero fingir que no sucedió.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Quieres que suceda de nuevo?

—Ven—ordenó suavemente, separándose de él y tomándole la mano—. Vamos a mi casa.

—Ok.

No había nada más que hablar. Porque esa noche, cuando los fuegos artificiales generaban toda la luz que necesitaban en la casa oscura y solitaria, todo fue dicho. Y luego de que los festejos terminaran, entre las sábanas revueltas, con la ropa regada por el suelo, y a punto de quedarse dormidos, ya no quedaban dudas.

* * *

><p>—Eres patético—declaró Kenny, bebiendo un trago de cerveza.<p>

—¿Qué?—preguntó, sintiéndose insultado, y apoyando su vaso sobre la barra del bar.

—Buscas putas pelirrojas porque nunca superaste a Kyle. Eres patético.

—Tú no sabes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sé que necesitas conocer a alguien que realmente te guste, no una prostituta, enamorarte y dejar el asunto morir en paz.

—No me interesa atarme a nadie.

—No te interesa atarte a nadie que no sea Kyle. Eso es inmaduro. Él ya no está enamorado de ti, y tienes que aceptarlo.

—Lo acepté hace mucho tiempo. Pero no es tan sencillo, ¿entiendes? Porque ese judío idiota realmente me quiso.

—Y te dejó. Toda tu historia con él está escrita en tiempo pasado. Lo siento, hermano.

—Cállate, pobre de mierda.

—¿Por qué te cierras al amor sólo por una mala experiencia?

—Nunca te vi saliendo con nadie.

—Porque a mí no me llama la atención una relación convencional. Pero a ti sí, sólo que no puedes concebirte con alguien más. Eso es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer. Si fuera el amor de tu vida, ahora estarías con él en tu casa, cuidando a tus hijos, y no aquí, bebiendo alcohol conmigo.

—¡Jódete, Kenny!—se levantó de su asiento frente a la barra—¡Deja de actuar como si fueras un experto en el tema! Sólo porque yo no fui el amor de su vida, no significa que él no haya sido el mío. Y si tanto te rompe las bolas que no haya ido al altar con algún pendejo o alguna zorra, pues entonces dejaré de buscar putas y saldré seriamente con alguien. ¿Eso te hace feliz? Perfecto. Al menos uno de nosotros lo será.

—Cartman, lo que yo quise decir...

No pudo terminar de excusarse. Su amigo ya se había marchado.

Cuando Eric se subió a su auto para ir a algún lugar de solteros que buscan pareja, no pudo evitar mirar a los asientos traseros a través del espejo retrovisor. Luego dirigió la vista hacia el frente otra vez, intentando concentrarse en manejar. El auto era viejo y difícil de conducir, tremendamente incómodo. Podía comprar uno nuevo, tenía los recursos para hacerlo, pero no quería. Tal vez Kenny tenía razón. Tal vez sí era patético.

* * *

><p>El día que Kyle cumplió dieciocho años, los dos salieron a cenar a un bonito restaurante en Denver. Fue una velada agradable y tranquila. En vez de terminarla, prefirieron estacionar el auto en un parque abandonado. No estaba en una zona marginal, simplemente se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una parte casi invadida por la naturaleza en la que nadie transitaba. Todo era silencioso (salvo por el sonido de los grillos y la brisa moviendo los árboles de fondo) y romántico. Empezaron a besarse, y finalmente decidieron pasar a la parte trasera del vehículo.<p>

—Judío...—dijo entre besos.

—¿Sí?—sonrió.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—se sonrojó a más no poder. Nunca había tenido que expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

—Lo sé. También estoy enamorado de ti.

—Quiero decir que... En verdad te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, tonto—rió—. ¿Podemos retomar la actividad?

—Por supuesto.

Siguieron besándose y comenzaron a quitarse las prendas de vestir. En un momento antes de perder por completo el control, unieron sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

—Te amo—repitió, sin poder disimular su felicidad.

—Te amo.

* * *

><p>Las citas reales eran más difíciles de lo que pensaba. Las mujeres a las que no les pagaba, no reían con todos sus chistes. No le decían que era muy lindo. No lo dejaban llamarlas como quería. Eso las ofendía, y era comprensible. Se estaba cansando de intentar. Mejor dicho, ya se había cansado. Así que decidió admitir que Kenny tenía razón, y llamarlo para ir a uno de esos lugares que su amigo siempre frecuentaba. Significaba perder, pero ya había perdido todo lo que le importaba.<p>

Cuando se encontraron en la puerta de aquel lugar de mala muerte, el rubio le dio un sincero y cálido abrazo, a manera de consuelo. Podía ser duro a veces, pero entendía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y odiaba verlo así. Ambos tomaron aire y decidieron entrar. Una joven los recibió y los llevó a una mesa. No sería una gran noche, pero era mejor que quedarse en casa.

* * *

><p>A los veintiún años, fue testigo de cómo todo su mundo se venía abajo con una simple frase: "Ya no quiero estar contigo". Kyle estaba sentado a su lado, en el borde de la cama. Así había empezado su historia, y así terminaría. El pelirrojo se veía triste, y parecía no encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que estaba tratando de decir.<p>

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó Cartman, con la voz quebrada, pero tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

—Pensé que podía, pero... Me di cuenta de que no puedo—rompió en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿No puedes qué? Kahl, por favor explícamelo. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? Voy a solucionarlo, como sea. Lo juro. ¿Recuerdas? Lo juro por la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. Fui sincero esa vez. Estoy siendo sincero ahora. Dime que pasa y lo arreglaré—se desesperó y comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

—Tú eres lo que pasa.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué anda mal conmigo? Puedo cambiarlo.

—No, Eric. Tú tampoco puedes.

—Dime qué es lo que sucede. No te entiendo.

—Nos odiamos. Nos hemos odiado siempre y estamos condenados a no poder cambiar eso.

—Ya no nos odiamos, Kahl. Nunca nos odiamos realmente, ¿recuerdas? Sólo estábamos tratando de camuflar lo que sen-...

—Esa es una mentira piadosa que inventamos para ignorar que yo soy judío y tú eres antisemita. Que no estamos de acuerdo en nada. Que somos demasiado diferentes.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Funcionamos porque somos diferentes. Duramos más que los idiotas de Stan y Wendy porque somos diferentes. Necesitamos el conflicto porque no somos como todos esos pendejos cursis y vainillas.

—Pensé en eso también. Y yo quiero ser como el resto del mundo. Yo quiero tener una relación sana, y sé que tú también.

—Dejamos de pelear hace mucho. No me interesa tener una relación sana si no es contigo. Soy un maldito sociópata, ¿entiendes? Esto es lo más sano que puedo llegar a tener. Eres la única persona a la que no puedo destruir porque te necesito para no sentirme miserable. Esto es sano para mí. Ni siquiera discutimos seriamente ahora.

—Sé que hemos cambiado. Créeme que comprendo perfectamente la situación. Pero yo nunca acepté tus disculpas, ¿sabes?

—No. Explícate.

—Siempre me sucede esto. Cada vez que me llamas "judío"...

—Es con cariño, no despectivamente.

—Déjame terminar, por favor, porque también estoy consciente de eso. Pero cada vez que lo dices recuerdo esas bromas sobre el holocausto, recuerdo cuando te disfrazabas de Hitler, recuerdo cuando querías exterminar a mi gente, y... Incluso la noche en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez, te dedicaste a leer en voz alta todas las cosas horribles que los nazis hacían con los judíos.

—No soy así ahora.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que siento. Cuando te escucho decirme "judío", es como si tuviera en frente a ese niño insoportable que me insultaba y hacía de mi vida un infierno. Entiendo que ya no eres así, por supuesto que has cambiado, pero sigo viendo a ese niño en ti, porque alguna vez lo fuiste.

—Puedo dejar de llamarte "judío" si quieres.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple—se puso de pie—. Trata de entenderme, por favor. Porque yo ya entendí que nunca te perdoné.

—¿Crees que algún día puedas hacerlo?

—Me temo que no—suspiró—. Mira, quiero estar contigo, Eric. Por supuesto que quiero. Pero ya no quiero mirarte y sentir que estoy con Cartman.

—Si me tomas, tienes que tomarnos a los dos, porque no puedo modificar toda la mierda que hice.

—No puedo estar con ambos. No lo soportaré. Porque aún odio esa parte de ti y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Y sé que enamorarse de alguien implica...

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?—cuestionó de repente, sin meditar ni un segundo la pregunta.

La respuesta fue inmediata, rotunda y aplastante.

—No—le dio un último beso corto, y se fue.

* * *

><p>Cartman y Kenny estaban esperando su comida. El rubio miraba a las hermosas bailarinas en el escenario, y el castaño parecía querer fingir que estaba en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese. Contemplaba a la gente que entraba y salía de aquel club de strippers sin mucho interés. Pero, cuando vio a un grupo de personas que efectivamente conocía ingresar al sitio, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.<p>

—Kahl...—murmuró, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Uh?—consultó Kenny, observando como a su mejor amigo casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

—Es Kahl. Kahl está aquí.

—¿Cómo dices?

Era cierto. Kyle estaba allí, junto a Stan, Butters y Ike (quien ya era todo un hombre). Cartman se levantó instintivamente de la mesa, y caminó hacia ellos, pese a que Kenny hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detenerlo antes de que se expusiera a una situación tan dolorosa. Al darse cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, simplemente fue tras él.

—Hola—saludó el gordo, acercándose a los recién llegados.

—Eric...—dijo Kyle, que estaba tan asombrado como él—. ¿C-cómo has estado?

—Bien. Eso creo. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que nunca, supongo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues...

—Mi querido hermano se casa y esta es su despedida de soltero—interrumpió Ike, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Eso. Estamos de celebración, por así decirlo.

—Oh, me alegra oír eso—dijo Cartman, fingiendo sentirse feliz por él y viendo como Stan, Butters, Ike y Kenny se alejaban—. ¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Lea. No la conoces. Es la hija de una amiga de mi madre.

—Es judía, me imagino.

—Mhm—asintió alegremente—. Incluso se apellida Schuster. Es una gran mujer y... No puedo creer que la encontré.

—Debe ser genial. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Realmente es genial.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Sí, Eric. Estoy enamorado de ella. Vamos a casarnos en South Park este fin de semana, y Kenny y tú están más que invitados. Pero si quieres verla antes, estamos organizando una gran cena mañana por la noche. Puedes venir si quieres, ya que todos nuestros amigos están invitados. Ya sabes dónde es mi casa.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Espero verte pronto—ignoró completamente eso último y se alejó, perdiéndose en el mar de gente.

* * *

><p>Cartman no comprendía qué estaba haciendo parado frente a la puerta de los Broflovski, esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta. Era domingo, y al otro día tenía trabajo. Cuando Sheila abrió la puerta, no podía mostrarse menos contenta de verlo. Aún así, simuló cortesía y lo invitó a pasar. Se sentía bastante estúpido por no llevar ningún regalo para los novios, pero eso ya no importaba.<p>

—¡Hola!—exclamó Kyle al verlo, y le indicó a la mujer que estaba junto a él que le siguiera—Lea, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Ambos se le acercaron, luciendo radiantes por la felicidad que tenían. Lea era hermosa. Tenía cabello castaño y lacio, ojos cafés y... Bueno, podría decirse que lo que había en su cuerpo no eran simplemente curvas y algunas cosas sobraban. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba darse cuenta de a quién.

—Mucho gusto—sonrió ella.

—El gusto es mío—contestó Cartman, estrechando su mano.

—Tú debes ser el famoso Eric.

—¿Famoso?

—Kyle no ha parado de hablar de ti en todos estos años.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—No mucho. Sólo que eres un gran amigo de la infancia y que lamentaba que hubieran cortado lazos durante tanto tiempo. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Me alegra estar aquí.

—Querida, tengo que ir a ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas. Vuelvo enseguida. Quédate hablando con Eric, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo el pelirrojo a su prometida.

—Está bien, cariño—respondió ella, dándole un beso rápido.

Kyle se fue al otro lado de la habitación y, efectivamente, ellos quedaron solos.

—Dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?—preguntó Lea, tratando de continuar la conversación.

—Soy publicista. Podría decirse que soy algo exitoso y gano más de lo que necesito para vivir.

—Genial.

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué trabajas?

—Soy fotógrafa profesional.

—¿E-en serio?

—Sí. ¿Algún problema?

—La fotografía es mi maldita pasión. Siempre quise dedicarme a algo relacionado con eso. Carajo, vives mi sueño.

—Bueno, también vivo el mío. ¿Quién diría que tenemos tantas cosas en común?

—Lo sé.

—Algún día me gustaría ver las fotos que tomas.

—¿De verdad? Eso estaría bien.

—Oye, Eric...

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento, pero yo... lo amo.

—No pasa nada. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

—Lo seremos. Voy a tratar de hacerlo muy feliz, te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>Kenny estaba más que indignado. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de estar, y Cartman sólo se quejaba de que no lo dejaba ver la televisión en paz.<p>

—¡¿Te invitó a una cena para que conocieras a su futura esposa?! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!—gritaba.

—Hombre, tranquilízate. Quiero ver el partido.

—¡No tiene derecho a hacerte esto! Tú lo amabas y aún lo haces. Por Dios, te arruinó la vida y todavía quiere seguir haciéndolo.

—Kahl no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¿Compraste ese cuento de que no puede perdonarte? ¡Él nunca estuvo enamorado de ti! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico? Incluso quiere que vayas a su boda. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo veas casándose con alguien más cuando es obvio que aún sientes cosas por él?

—Lea es una buena persona y les deseo todo lo mejor.

—No dudo que lo sea. Pero eso no le da a Kyle el derecho a...

—Voy a ir a su boda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver a Kahl siendo feliz al menos una vez más. Quiero prestarle atención a cómo la mira. Quiero escuchar cómo le habla. Quiero ver si la trata igual que me trataba a mí. Porque la quiere y... quiero saber si alguna vez me quiso.

—Si en algún momento te sientes mal, puedes irte. Puedes venir a casa y hablar conmigo si lo necesitas. No te sientas obligado a quedarte allí si te duele.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí. Siempre digo que eres un pobre de mierda y que te odio, pero la verdad es que... eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

—Tú también lo eres, gordo idiota.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

><p>Pensó que sería más desgarrador. Pensó que escucharlo decir "Acepto" y verlo besarla lo destrozaría por completo. Pensó que sería un golpe del que ya no se recuperaría. Pero no fue así. Tal vez ya no podía caer más bajo porque había tocado fondo. Tal vez la idea de patear la puerta de la iglesia y gritar "¡Yo me opongo!" le había consolado durante toda la ceremonia. Tal vez había madurado y asumido la pérdida como un adulto de una vez por todas. El punto es que no lloró más que de felicidad mientras todos aplaudían y festejaban la unión.<p>

Ahora estaba apoyándose en la baranda de la cubierta que poseía la enorme embarcación que navegaba por el lago Starks. Podía oír la música sonando a pocos metros de él. Podía escuchar a Sheila diciendo "Los novios van a cortar el pastel". Podía ver a la gente bailando en pareja aún estando de espaldas a la fiesta. La noche era preciosa y cálida, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que acostumbraban tener allí. Se había perdido el limbo, la conga y un millón de cosas divertidas más. Pero no estaba de humor para sumarse a la alegría de todo el mundo en aquel barco.

Cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro, se giró. Kyle estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo como si tratara de disculparse. Sonriendo con lástima. Eso sí era doloroso.

—¿Cómo la estás pasando, Eric?—preguntó con voz suave.

—Bien—contestó tristemente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer pastel y bailar como todos los demás?

—No tengo pareja, Kahl.

—Escuché que Bebe quiere bailar contigo.

—No me interesa bailar con ella.

—Dale una oportunidad. Creo que realmente le gustas.

—Olvídalo porque ella no me gusta. Déjame solo. Seguramente tu esposa quiere que pasen tiempo juntos.

—A Lea no le importa esperar. Tú eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.

—Supongo que no me matará bailar con Bebe. Por cierto, si realmente te preocupas por mí, ¿podrías contestarme una pregunta con total sinceridad?

—Por supuesto. Dispara.

—¿Alguna vez me amaste? ¿Lo que tuvimos significó tanto para ti como lo hace para mí?

—Te amé muchísimo, Eric. Más de lo que pensé que podría. Lo que tuvimos...—respiró profundo antes de continuar—Lo que tuvimos significó todo en su momento, y durante mucho tiempo después de que terminó. Le avisaré a Bebe que quieres bailar con ella.

—Hazlo, por favor.

El pelirrojo se adentró en la aglomeración de personas, y pocos minutos después, Bebe apareció. Se veía increíble. Tenía el cabello tan rizado como siempre y el vestido púrpura que llevaba puesto le hacía justicia extraordinariamente. Ella le tomó la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

—Bebe...—trató de llamar su atención.

—¿Sí?—dijo ella, abrazándose a su cuello y comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Te molesta si te llamo por su nombre?—puso las manos en su cintura.

—Llámame como quieras, Cartman.

—Soy Eric.

—Cierto. Yo sí te perdono.

Y le besó. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se parecía a Kyle con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, al igual que sus manos. Era muy delgada, y aunque sus senos eran exuberantes, no representaban ningún problema si se ignoraba esa zona. Enredando los dedos en sus risos, era fácil pretender que eran anaranjados en vez de rubios. Ella era "real". No necesitaba pagarle, y lo mejor de todo era que no le molestaba ser un clavo que sacaba a otro clavo. Era perfecta para engañarse.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses. Cartman y Bebe ya vivían juntos, y no tardaron en recibir noticias de que Lea estaba esperando un bebé. Eric decidió que no quería saber nada de ellos ni de su hijo, aunque les aseguró que seguramente sería una criatura hermosa. Su petición fue escuchada y respetada. No volvió a oír hablar de sus vidas. Seguía estando enfermo de soledad y recuerdos, pero el infierno era mucho más llevadero ahora que tenía alguien con quién compartirlo. Alguien que le aceptaba completamente. Nunca se había fijado en lo genial que era Bebe. No sólo era hermosa físicamente, sino que tenía una gran inteligencia, sentido del humor y simpatía. Nada que ver con la zorra histérica de su amiga.<p>

¿Cartman estaba enamorado de Bebe? No, para nada. Pero era el mejor premio de consuelo que pudo haberse imaginado. Kenny se sentía feliz por ellos, y con frecuencia los invitaba a almorzar con él y alguna de sus conquistas. La vida ahora no era mucho mejor que la que tuvo mientras iba por el mundo acostándose con cualquier prostituta pelirroja que encontrara, pero no importaba. Porque Kyle sí lo había amado. Lo suyo no fue algo pasajero que se fue tan fácil como llegó. Esa era la compensación por tanto sufrimiento más increíblemente disfrutable que podía pedir. Quizás lo superaría. Quizás Kyle nunca lo había superado. Lea era casi su versión femenina, después de todo. Pero no se alegraría al considerar esa posibilidad. Lea era una gran persona que merecía cosas buenas. Seguramente ella nunca fue un monstruo imperdonable.

Todo se solucionaría. Incluso habían vendido ese viejo auto tan difícil de conducir que traía demasiados recuerdos y habían comprado uno nuevo.

* * *

><p>Eric creyó ver a Kyle en la tienda de la esquina una vez, pero sólo era alguien extremadamente parecido. Se decepcionó un poco. En ese momento, después de tantos años, realmente se angustió al darse cuenta de que a penas podía recordar el sonido de la voz de Kyle. Temió que todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Por suerte, cuando estaba a punto de volver a caer en ese espiral de depresión y auto-compasión, Bebe le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien. Al menos podía llamarla por su nombre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por favor. Yo odio los finales tristes, pero sentía ganas de escribir algo como esto. Me dio mucha pena, sobre todo porque el motivo por el que Kyle dejó a Cartman me pareció una pelotudez atómica, tendría que haber hecho eso más convincente. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea imposible que a alguien le guste esta mierda. Ya saben que adoro las reviews, así que no sean ratas y dejen algunas. Nos vemos cuando me sienta un poco menos sádica literariamente hablando. Besos ^_^<strong>


End file.
